The Choices We Make
by The Cloaked Ghost
Summary: HBP AU: When a mysterious sixth year related to the infamous Dorian Gray is recruited by Dumbledore, she must help Harry solve the mysteries of Voldemort's past. But with Harry infatuated with the Half-Blood Prince, it isn't an easy task to perform. Will she stay true to her path? Or will she delve her interests elsewhere, like in reforming a certain blonde haired Slytherin?


A/N: I am not the biggest fan of Harry Potter and due to this fact, I am open to make a few mistakes with the information I use. This is an alternate story line to the Half-Blood Prince and may carry on to Deathly Hallows if I can ever be bothered. I've got to say, I only really recently got into the books and HBP was definitely my favourite, especially because there are a lot more mentions of Draco. So... this is my little invention and I hope you enjoy it.

Please review, it'll make my day! :)

(If I do make any mistakes that cause your eyes to twitch, feel free to give me a friendly point in the right direction. I promise not to bite your head off, I swear!)

Some lines in this have been taken directly from the book where my story has called for it, however I will make it clear like everyone usually does that I do **not **own Harry Potter or Dorian Gray. The only character I own is OC that I hope you will come to like in the duration of this story.**  
**

* * *

**_The Choices We Make_**

_Chapter 1 - Lucy Gray_

She stepped through to platform nine and three quarters alone and unguided. Her eyes focused almost robotically to the onset of babbling parents and students that greeted her on the other side. Everything was how she had expected; her mother had told her just as much. Still, she felt unnerved. Like anyone could see her for who she truly was.

Carefully, the girl - a stranger to those that surrounded her - wrapped her free arm delicately around her chest. She used the other to pull along a hefty case with all of her belongings inside.

She felt out of place as she sidestepped through various groups of students, some hugging their parents goodbye, others chatting animatedly with friends as they stepped into the carriages.

None of them spared a passing glance at the strange girl that moved through them, the one too tall and filled out to pass as a first year, the one too calm to pass as a newcomer. Yet she was, and if each student was asked individually, none would know her name.

Except, perhaps one student. A student that she looked for with fervent eyes, her fingers desperately pulling at her blank school robes.

As the train housed at platform nine and three quarters let out a loud horn blast, parents waved goodbye to their children as they departed from within. The girl that no one seemed to notice bowed her head low, took one solid deep breath and boarded the train, her heart aching knowing the one person that could have made everything a whole lot easier wasn't going to show themselves to her. She supposed she'd have to be patient.

It took her longer than expected to find a place on the train. Most carriages were full by the time she had boarded and she was finding it difficult to navigate in such a small space. At first, she had tried to hang out in the corridors of the train like a few other students who hadn't been lucky enough to find a compartment, but soon she felt eyes trailing towards her general direction. Some of them seemed like genuinely curious first-years, but the more she noticed, the more she realised that older students were taking notice of her blank robes as well. With no time to lose, she made a move for the nearest compartment, one that she had seen a couple of students exit from just a few seconds prior.

* * *

Harry and Neville had just been given a scroll each from the new professor - Professor 'Slughorn' - asking to meet for lunch with him. Hermione had been brimming with natural curiosity as Ron slouched in the chair opposite her, rolling his eyes as the two made their way outside. (Was there an underline of jealousy she was missing?)

Harry had suggested using the invisibility cloak to a wary Neville as they had stepped out of the compartment, but before Neville could interject, Harry had already produced it from his bag, giving Neville little he could do about the oncoming plan. Hermione couldn't help feeling nervous whenever Harry mentioned his theory about Draco. Of course he was a loathsome git; she'd known that since first year. Still, it didn't mean Harry had the right to throw such dangerous accusations left right and centre. Malfoy was still just a teenager, after all. Surely Harry should realise You-Know-Who would see no use for him?

Hermione suppressed a sigh as she watched her two friends disappear under the cloak and head in the general direction of the compartment she and Ron had last seen Malfoy in. At some point, Harry would simply have to _let it go._

However, Hermione had little time to think on the matter. For the moment that Harry and Neville had ducked out of sight, there was a tug on their compartment door and a young girl with shoulder length red-auburn hair came bustling inside, clearly out of breath, her face flushed. She dragged her case to her side, barely catching her breath as her eyes darted from Luna to Ron and finally settled on Hermione.

"Hi, do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else seems to be full."

Ron made a soft snort which Hermione quickly abated with a sharp kick to his left knee. She smiled warmly to the new girl and offered her the spare seat at her side, "Of course you can." She beamed.

The girl awkwardly made her way to Hermione's side, pausing a moment to hook a stray lock of hair over her right ear. She sat down carefully, her back straight, hands in her lap, and stared forward at the contemplating look Luna was giving her. She smiled again, raising her hand to meet Luna's gaze, "Hi." She said.

Luna blinked, her bright blue eyes locking onto the new girl, "Oh hello." She smiled brightly, extending a hand towards the girl in her usual outright nature, "I'm Luna."

The girl wasn't as taken aback as Hermione had expected and instead shook Luna's hand, even though the handshake didn't seem to follow the structure of one to be _expected. _"I'm Lucinda." The girl said just as brightly, glancing to both Ron and Hermione to extend the gesture, "But everyone calls me Lucy."

Hermione smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Lucy, my name's Hermione and this is Ron."

Ron gave a gruff 'hello' clearly uncomfortable sharing the compartment with a student that they didn't know. Now Hermione gave the girl a second glance, she realised she couldn't place her face at all. She simply couldn't be a first year; she looked old enough to be in their own. However, Hermione couldn't recall seeing her in any of her classes, or in the Great Hall, or…

"What's wrong with your robes?" Luna asked rather suddenly.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. Although she felt like scolding Luna for being so forthcoming, she couldn't help but notice as well. The girl held no item of clothing to attain her to any house. Her robes were as blank as… well, as blank as a first year yet to be sorted.

Lucy looked down at her robes sheepishly, realising she had caught the attention of everyone present in the compartment; "Well, I'm sort of… new here."

"You're not a first year are you?" Ron asked, almost groaning. Hermione sent him a sharp look.

"No." Lucy shook her head, "I… Well, I've been home schooled, up until now that is." Her voice shook as she carried on speaking, clearly not comfortable with the way the conversation had turned, "But I got a letter from Dumbledore, you see, inviting me to take my sixth year at Hogwarts."

"Sixth? So you're in our year?" Hermione asked, her voice rising in excitement.

Lucy nodded, blushing, "Oh, you're all…"

"Yes." Hermione said before anyone could speak before her, "I've never heard of this happening before. I didn't even realise a student could transfer to the school, let alone be brought in from home-schooled education." Hermione's brow furrowed in thought, "_Has _this ever happened before?"

"Can't think of it," Ron said. "I've only ever seen first-years getting sorted."

"Oh!" Hermione snapped her fingers, "Of course, you'll be sorted, won't you. Or have you already?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, I think Dumbledore mentioned I'd be sorted at the school. How does that work?"

So the three began a lengthy conversation about the sorting process, the sorting hat and all of their experiences. Hermione revealed that she and Ron were Gryffindors and that Luna was a Ravenclaw. She then went on to explain each house in detail, what traits were required of you and so forth.

By the end of the discussion, Lucy's eyes were shining with silent wonder, "Wow, it all sounds so amazing." Her voice dropped as she glanced to Luna, "And you can be friends… even if you're not housed together?"

Ron snorted, "Of course, the Patil twins were sorted into two different houses and they still do everything arm in arm."

"Has your family ever been to Hogwarts before?" Hermione asked.

Lucy suddenly paled, her shoulders slumped forwards as her gaze moved to her lap, "Oh. Well, I suppose. It was a few generations ago."

"Generations?" Ron asked, "What, so your entire family was home schooled?"

Lucy winced but nodded, "Mm-hmm."

Hermione sensed the change in the girl's demeanour and was about to save her by changing the subject when Luna's dulcet voice broke the silence between them, "Do you know anyone at Hogwarts?"

Lucy's head shot up and Hermione thought she may have caught an appreciative smile sent Luna's way, "Oh, yes. A family friend actually, we grew up together."

"Oh, that's lovely." Hermione smiled, "Might we pry as to who that someone is?"

Lucy had just opened her mouth to speak, when the train came to a sudden jerking halt.

Ron lifted up from his seat, glancing towards the window, "Blimey, we can't be there already. Harry's not even back yet!"

"Or Neville." Luna said, her voice distant.

Just as they had begun to wonder, the train jerked again and carried on forwards.

"Huh." Ron said, scratching the back of his head as he sat back down, "False alarm?"

"Or perhaps a dementor." Luna said matter-of-factly. Ron cast a dark glare her way and Hermione suppressed a shudder.

Lucy didn't question the significance of dementors; instead she sat quietly and stared at her lap in deep thought for a moment. Harry was a name she'd heard before, perhaps in the Daily Prophet, or maybe her mother had spoken his name at the dinner table. For whatever reason, she found herself saying, "Harry?"

"Harry Potter." Luna supplied brightly, "He's our friend."

"Harry Potter." The words seemed to sink in, but Lucy wasn't sure whether or not she had the right idea in mind, "The boy who survived the killing curse?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Lucy snapped her fingers, the memory suddenly coming to the front of her mind, "The boy who escaped Voldemort?"

A collective shudder ran through the occupants of the compartment. Lucy frowned, "Is it alright to say his name?"

Ron let out a soft chuckle, "Blimey, where have you been the past sixteen years, hiding under a rock?"

Lucy flushed, "You could say that."

The rest of the train ride was filled with idle conversation, Luna talked with Lucy about the Quibbler, allowing her to flick through the pages of the one she had produced from her bag and Ron spent an age extensively outlining the rules of Quidditch.

Hermione soon noticed a pattern in Lucy's topics for conversation. Lucy tried her hardest to have conversations revolve around other people, hardly anything she asked or answered was about herself, her family or her friends. Hermione had tried twice to ask about Lucy's home life, but all she had found out was that she was familiar with muggles because her father had been one. She didn't delve into detail on why she used the past tense to describe her father and Hermione thought it best not to pry into the subject.

By the time the train had pulled into Hogsmeade Station, Neville had returned. He was introduced to Lucy through Hermione before leaving with Luna ahead of them. Hermione and Ron had stayed behind to wait for Harry, but as the minutes ticked by, the pair had become restless.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked again, nervous.

"Probably stuck talking to that new professor," Ron said, dismissing Hermione's worries with a wave of his hand. "C'mon, help me take some of his luggage."

As Hermione and Ron were set to leave the compartment with the rest of the school, they noticed Lucy still stood rooted by the window, casting nervous glances out at the station. She was fiddling with her hands, a nervous gesture Hermione had seen all too much of from her years at Hogwarts.

"It's not as daunting as you think," Hermione said, smiling as she juggled with her own luggage. "We'll be with you every step of the way."

Lucy forced a smile, her eyes still wandering across the faces of students that passed them by.

Hermione caught on quickly, her eyes sparking with mild amusement, "Looking for that friend you mentioned?"

Lucy bit her lip and nodded, "I thought I might catch a glimpse of him leaving the train."

Hermione brightened, "Oh, so he's a _he._"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Come on you two, we'll be late ourselves if we don't hurry."

* * *

Despite Hermione's promise that the experience wouldn't be 'daunting,' Lucy was finding it exactly so. The moment they reached the gates, every student was asked to hand over their luggage so it could be checked extensively. Hermione caught Lucy's eyes and tried to ease her nerves with a smile, but it did little to help. Lucy didn't mind the extra security measures as much as she minded the pile up of students at her back. She could almost feel their eyes boring into her despite it being her imagination or not.

Then came the truly daunting experience.

Unlike the rest of the school, the first years had to stand in a line in the hallway to await their sorting. A first year girl with dark hair who'd previously been talking with a friend had turned to face Lucy, a quizzical expression on her face, "You're not a first year." She said rather bluntly.

Lucy felt her fingers form into fists as she looked down at the girl who hardly reached up to her chest in height. Lucy feigned a smile at that aspect, "I've been transferred here, _ergo_ I need to be sorted."

The girl just smiled and nodded before turning back to her friends. Lucy knew their conversation was revolving around her from the collective mutters and wavering stares in her direction.

_Great. _She thought hotly, _Not even five minutes in and you've already gained attention to yourself._

Lucy took the time they had to wait as an opportunity to marvel at the school in its entirety. Her mother had briefly explained Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but she had never been there herself to give a full picture of the enormity of the school.

Portraits lined the stone walls, each of them caught in their own world, chatting animatedly with one another and sometimes waving to the first years that were stood the closest. Lucy could hear the chatter coming from within the Great Hall and fought both excitement and nerves at the prospect of going inside.

Then, with little warning, there was movement up ahead as the doors opened to reveal…

…The most beautiful room Lucy had ever had the fortune to know.

Candles were suspended in the air, floating below a ceiling bewitched to look like a beautiful starry sky. The Hall wasn't as large as Lucy had imagined and was made up of four large house tables spread lengthways, all leading to a main stage area where the professors were already sat, some of them talking, others simply staring out at the students.

And there, in the direct centre was the very man that had invited Lucy to Hogwarts in the first place.

Albus Dumbledore, a man with a great silvery beard and half-moon spectacles. He wore a sombre expression as he eyed the first years that walked awkwardly down the aisles between the house tables. Lucy caught his gaze more than once, somehow hoping that it would relax her to know that he was aware of what was about to happen.

And then suddenly, he spoke.

"I'm sure some of you may have already been made aware of a new student that shall be joining us, not in first year, but in sixth."

Lucy swallowed hard as each table delved into a collective of murmurs and mutters.

Dumbledore acted as though he hadn't noticed, "I know you will find room for her no matter what house she is placed." He lifted his arm out across the students and Lucy noted that his hand was… black, shrivelled, like it had died. She stared at it for a few moments before Dumbledore spoke again, his hand finding and pointing to the eldest student in the group of first years, _her._ "I hope you will welcome Miss Lucinda Gray as warmly as you would any of the first years."

Lucy froze.

He'd said it.

He'd actually said _it. _Well, she supposed he'd have to eventually, still, she couldn't help the way she lowered her head as the mutters and mumbles doubled in strength. She could definitely detect all eyes on her this time. This was bad.

"_Silence!_" His voice was sharp and cut through the chattering like a blade. Lucy supressed a shudder as the Hall fell silent once more and Dumbledore's serene smile returned. "Now, let's move on to the sorting, shall we?"

Lucy watched as first years were called up one by one in alphabetical order, trying to ignore the stares that were shot in her direction. She made a desperate attempt not to look up at the tables and to definitely _not _meet the gazes of the 'friends' she had made earlier.

_No. _Lucy thought hollowly, _They weren't your friends. You'd be lucky to have any at this school._

That was when she felt her heart constrict within her chest. For there was a person in this school that she so desperately wished she had seen at the station, the person she had waited for until the last moment at Hogsmeade to catch a glimpse of. And now, planted in the direct centre of the Great Hall where every single student that attended Hogwarts was now seated, she couldn't even bear to look up and find him in the crowd.

Did that make her a coward?

She gritted her teeth, feeling her hands clench together. No. She was not a coward. The Gray's were not cowards. They had been through enough torture these last generations. Lucy would not have it.

_You show them who you are, not what you're expected to be._

Even now, her mother's words came flittering back to the front of her mind. Words of wisdom, her mother called them. Well, Lucy would put those 'words of wisdom' to good use. She would become someone this year, someone that people wouldn't look to in disgust, someone who-

"Gray, Lucinda."

Bugger.

Lucy tried to take in a breath, but she suddenly found herself lacking the oxygen. She stared at the floor for a good few minutes before her name was repeated, "Gray, _Lucinda._" Sharp, pointed, like a blade about to cut into her throat. Lucy forced her legs to move in the direction of the stage, which was now only a few feet ahead of her. She hadn't even noticed the sorting hat as it called out several different houses for those that had been ahead of her. Now it was _her _turn.

Lucy sat on the stool at the centre of the stage and felt the hat as it was placed loosely on her head. She couldn't help the shudder that ran through her body.

"_Hmm, now here's an interesting one. I've been waiting for you for a very long time."_

The voice was callous and smooth, yet no one around her heard it. It seemed the sorting hat was speaking directly into her mind. Lucy closed her eyes and smiled sarcastically.

"_Really, and why is that?" _She thought back, hoping the venom carried through her mind.

"_Ah, an attitude. I quite like that, you rarely get it in the first years. Such spirit! But yes, I have waited for the day to sort another of you, little one. The infamous Grays!"_

Lucy suppressed the urge to scowl and simply thought back, _"Don't you have a job to do? I'd like it very much if I didn't have to sit through my family history."_

"_Again with that spite! Such an interesting personality, so many options. You are rather bright, I see that in you. Your bravery is fierce as well. But your cunning is by far superior; you must get that from your great grandfather."_

Lucy's eyes burned behind her skull, _"I am __nothing __like him." _She thought fiercely.

"_I beg to differ." _The hat taunted, suddenly becoming silent inside her head.

Lucy didn't know how much time was passing, but she had finally made up her mind. No more hiding, no more staring into her sweaty palms. She'd find him. Right _now_.

Vibrant green eyes looked upwards, fierce and strong. She straightened her back and stiffened her jaw.

And then… she saw him. Sitting there, his eyes downcast. She felt a burning sensation in her chest. Did he not recognise her? Was he blatantly _ignoring_ her?

And then, as though he had read her mind, his eyes moved upwards and for just a moment, their gazes met. Green with grey.

Then, he looked away again.

"_Ah, I see where your allegiance lies, with the ones you care for." _

Lucy so desperately wanted to throw the sorting hat off her head, but she remained calm and steady. He'd met her gaze, though maybe only for a few brief moments, it was all she needed.

_Very well then, I believe my mind is made up. With cunning and strength, the house I choose for you will guide you to greatness. Just like your great grandfather._

Lucy's jaw tightened and her eyes burned, but no one seemed to notice over the sorting hat's sudden proclamation, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

**"SLYTHERIN!"**

"You've got to be kidding." Ron snorted as he watched Lucy brave her way down the stage. The entirety of Slytherin house were cheering her on as she took a seat rigidly at the end of the table, her eyes downcast.

"I guess it was to be expected." Hermione said sadly, looking out towards Lucy with a sympathetic smile, "If she really is a _Gray _then-"

"-Oh come off it," Ron said, swiping his hand through the air as if to physically clear the conversation, "She couldn't be a Gray, she must just have the same name."

"But that's just it!" Hermione hissed, her voice low, nervous. "I don't think she _can._" She pursed her lips and suddenly blurted, "Besides, it sort of makes sense. Why do you think she made certain we didn't talk about her past back on the train?"

Ron frowned, "She did?"

Hermione pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. _"Men._" She muttered.

After the initial shock about Lucy wore off and the sorting was finished, food was served and general conversation took place. However, neither Ron nor Hermione could join in with much knowing that Harry was still inexplicitly absent.

"Slughorn's right there, Ronald!" Hermione said hotly, gesturing to the balding man sitting at the table with all the other professors, "Harry couldn't possibly still be with him!"

Ron shrugged, "Then, I dunno. Maybe he-"

"Oh, I _do _hope nothing happened to him. Nothing could have happened to him, could it?" Hermione began babbling, clutching her chest with her free hand as her other viciously stabbed the chicken leg that sat in front of her.

Ron was about to say something when the doors to the Great Hall suddenly swung open with a large clatter and a disgruntled boy with ruffled black hair and circular glasses made his entrance.

His entrance didn't go unnoticed and as he passed the Hufflepuff table, several students actually stood up to get a look at him.

Hermione stared wide eyed at Harry as he sat himself down next to Ron. She wasn't the only one staring; there was already a new topic for conversation amongst most students avid enough to pay attention.

"Where've you – _blimey, _what've you done to your face?" Ron asked.

Harry frowned, grabbing a spoon as if suspicious about his own appearance and began squinting at the distorted reflection, "Why, what's wrong with it?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron shared a look before Hermione spoke up, "You're covered in blood." She said before moving to withdraw her wand, "Come here," she raised it towards his face and muttered '_Tergeo_' effectively siphoning off the dried blood.

"Thanks," Harry said, prodding at his own face. He then turned to Hermione, anxious, "How's my nose looking?"

Hermione frowned, "Normal, why shouldn't it?" Harry glanced away, but Hermione reached out for him, pulling him back, "Harry, what happened? We've been terrified!"

Ron gave a half-hearted snort, meaning 'speak for yourself' but Hermione only glared in his direction.

"I'll tell you later." Harry said curtly, glancing about himself.

"But-" Hermione hastened.

"Not now," Harry said, dropping his voice to a darker tone.

Hermione simply nodded.

There was silence for a moment as Harry tried but failed to grab a few chips from Ron's plate before the table changed to deserts. Ron was eyeing a chocolate gateaux when Hermione cleared her throat to speak, "You missed the Sorting by the way."

Harry glanced up, "Sorting Hat say anything interesting?"

Hermione shrugged, "More of the same really…" she trailed off, meeting gazes with Ron.

Harry detected a secret amongst them and frowned, "What?" He prompted.

"Well… something interesting did happen while you were with Slughorn." Ron admitted sheepishly.

"What do you mean by _interesting?_" Harry pried a little nervously.

"Nothing bad!" Hermione said quickly, lifting her hands in a sort of surrender, "Just interesting. You see a student has been transferred to our school from home-schooled education. She's in our year in fact. She's… nice."

"Doesn't know a thing about Quidditch, mind." Ron pointed out with his fork in his hand.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, yes, there's that, _obviously._"

Harry frowned, feeling as though he were missing out on something important, "And?" He tried, prompting a further explanation.

Hermione sucked in a breath, "Her name is Lucinda, Lucinda _Gray._"

Harry knew by this point he was definitely missing out on something the pair were making blatantly obvious. He lowered his gaze to his desert and half-quirked his brow, "So…?"

"Come on, mate. Everyone knows about the Grays." Ron said, rolling his eyes.

Harry looked at them blankly before letting out a breath, "Spell it out for me?" He suggested.

"The Grays…" Hermione said, her eyes widening, "Related to _Dorian Gray._"

"Dorian Gray?" Harry repeated, baffled, "But that's just-"

"-Fictional, yes, in the muggle world." Hermione supplied, rolling her eyes, "Much like Merlin or _vampires._"

"So there was really a bloke called Dorian Gray who-" Harry trailed off, not really sure whether or not he wanted to finish his sentence.

"He bound himself to a portrait using dark magic." Hermione said curtly, looking to Ron, "In the muggle books they say he sold his soul to the Devil."

Ron snorted, gaining a glare from Hermione. She turned back to Harry, "The Gray name is infamous. Dorian was a very powerful Dark Wizard."

Harry frowned, "Like Vol-"

Hermione held up her hand, lowering her gaze, "Yes Harry, just like You-Know-Who."

Harry cast a nervous glance towards his plate.

"Anyway, that also probably explains why she was home schooled." Hermione carried on, her voice lower so as not to gain unwanted attention, "Who would come to Hogwarts, or any school for that matter, with a reputation as a Gray?"

Ron frowned, "Which makes you wonder," he said slowly. "What's she doing here now?"

Harry followed Ron and Hermione's gazes as they trailed over to the end of the Slytherin table where a girl too tall to be a first year was blatantly ignoring her desert.

* * *

Lucy didn't feel that hungry after her Sorting. Yes, she had expected as much to get put in with Slytherin, her mother had told her it was in her blood. Something very few wizards were able to avoid. Still, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if the hat may have made a different decision if she hadn't been looking for _him._

Still, she didn't mind Slytherin house. Though she remembered quite clearly the disdain in Hermione's voice as she talked about Slytherin in general, she didn't care. Hermione was probably looking at her just as viciously as about half of the other students in the Hall. She didn't care about that either. She just wished she'd been able to sit closer to him, be able to talk to him. _Anything._

"So you're a Gray then?"

The voice came from the very same first year who had spoken to her back in the hallway. Lucy couldn't help but feel like the hat had done this just to spite her. Still, she looked down at the little first year and nodded curtly.

"My dad told me the Grays were really powerful." The girl went on. Lucy felt like rolling her eyes. How was it that these first years seemed more interested than scared? Especially considering the fact she was getting a few dirty looks cast her way from various houses.

"Well, yeah. One in particular." Lucy said through her teeth, "Think you can guess who that was?"

"So it's true!" the girl said, "You're really related to _him? _Dorian Gray?"

Lucy scowled, but didn't feel it appropriate to answer. Instead she nodded again and went back to stabbing her desert with her fork. She couldn't help but notice how the first year was already chatting with three others about the information she had just heard.

_Great, Lucy. You're really doing a wonderful job of improving your image._

When the deserts were cleared, Dumbledore stood back up to the front and cleared his throat before speaking. Lucy only feigned interest half of the time, she couldn't care less about Quidditch or new professors, even when there was quite a ruckus after a Professor 'Snape' was named the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher and a Professor 'Slughorn' was placed in Potions. She believed she was taking both those classes this year, still, she didn't know any of the Professors here and after the abysmal first impression she made to most of the school, she didn't think she'd make it until Christmas. Just what was this 'Dumbledore' playing at in inviting her to Hogwarts anyway?

Then, Dumbledore's voice lowered, his words darker, "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The entire Hall fell silent. Anyone that had been muttering under their breath had now stopped; all attention was on the head master.

Dumbledore began to speak about new security measures placed in the school, if anything strange were to appear that it be reported immediately and finally, about how students must abide to any security restrictions if they were to be placed.

Lucy felt her heart sink deeper into her stomach. Being home-schooled in the country left her a little out of touch with the real-world, but still, even her family had heard of Voldemort. Just another Dark Wizard trying to take charge, but he was dangerous, he had fallen just to rise more powerful, (something her great grandfather never accomplished,) she had heard about the infiltration at the Ministry of Magic and how Harry Potter himself had been there-

_Of course, _she mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. That was where she'd heard about Harry Potter, at least most recently. He'd been all over the Daily Prophet, he was being spouted at left, right and centre about being 'The Chosen One,' a rather cliché name though it was, it still held power. Lucy suddenly felt a little awestruck that she had been present amongst his friends.

_But not your friends, _she reasoned with herself, _like they'd be friends with the likes of you._

And just like that, the houses were being herded to bed. Lucy couldn't remember exactly when Dumbledore's speech had ended, but it seemed everyone was leaving the Great Hall, house Prefects in the lead.

Lucy knew she had seen him sitting at the table; she'd met eyes with him only briefly, but no… _there! _

Doing her best to manoeuvre through the first years, Lucy broke into a half jog, half run as she slipped through the crowds of Slytherins she didn't know or care to know. It seemed most of the Slytherins – instead of glaring at her – would smile at her, maybe even wink, like it was _cool _that she was the descendent of a Dark Wizard. Lucy rolled her eyes, maybe Hermione had a right to speak about Slytherin the way she did. Either way, she was almost there now.

She'd just slipped through the doors into the hallway; she'd seen him walking just a few feet ahead. With just a few more brisk steps, her hands caught on the back of his robes, bringing him to a halt. He turned to meet her, but it seemed he already knew who it was. His eyes moved to her sideline, barely grazing her with his presence. She gritted her teeth and folded her arms,

"Hello, Draco."

* * *

As the Great Hall began to clear, Hermione took to the front of the line, ushering the group of Gryffindor's to their common room. She took her duty as a Prefect seriously, unlike _some _people. Ron had hung back with Harry, most likely to try and pry details about why he'd turned up late to dinner with a bloody nose.

Hermione couldn't help being curious herself, but at the same time, she had a duty to perform. The first day back was the day the first years usually ended up getting lost. She had to make sure that they were at the front of the line so that they didn't dawdle and end up in with the wrong house.

Still, as she drew ahead of her house, she couldn't help but notice Lucinda – _Lucy – _Gray running through the halls. If it had been anyone else, Hermione would have called her out, told her off and maybe even deducted house points on rare occasions, but there was so much Hermione didn't know about Lucy. Why she was _here _being at the very top of the list. And why she was _chasing someone _just under that.

Because yes, now Hermione looked harder, it seemed Lucy was very intent on finding someone just ahead of her.

It was at this point that she found her target, for her fingers clawed around the robes of a certain Slytherin with white blonde hair effectively getting him to stop and then, to turn around.

Now, Hermione wasn't the one to eavesdrop, but at that moment, she seemed to forget that. She dwindled from the side-lines of her house and tried to get a step closer, almost failed, then tried again.

Malfoy looked tired, impatient and definitely not in the mood to talk. He wouldn't meet gazes with Lucy, but at the same time he didn't wear his signature sneer. It wasn't that he was being rude to her, it wasn't that he was intending to…

If anything, he looked _defeated._

That shocked Hermione enough to keep her routed to the spot, momentarily forgetting her Prefect duties.

"Hello, Draco." Lucy's voice wasn't the timid, awestruck one she'd heard on the train. Now she was addressing Malfoy like an old friend. Then it suddenly struck Hermione.

_A family friend? Lucy's 'family friend' was Draco Malfoy?_

She realised it wasn't too hard to believe. Honestly, she half deliberated whether the Grays were like household Royalty to a pureblood family like the Malfoys. Still, Hermione kept listening.

"Lucy." Malfoy addressed, tight lipped.

Lucy's body had been rigid, as if at any moment she had been intending to pounce, but now, her shoulders slackened as she looked into Malfoy's eyes, "I tried to find you on the train." She supplied.

"You must not have tried very hard." Malfoy's voice was like ice, but it didn't seem to bother Lucy. Maybe she was used to it.

"Oh, I did." She said flatly, "I even waited at the train station… but I couldn't seem to find you. I wonder why _that _was."

Hermione heard it in her tone. The girl was smarter than Hermione may have given her credit for; she must have put two and two together, what with Harry arriving late as he was with a bloody nose and Malfoy's gestures to his friends at the Slytherin table. Hermione had noticed too, but she preferred to get the facts from Harry himself. Still, Malfoy hardened.

"Let's not talk about this now." He said quickly.

"Then when?" Lucy asked just as icily.

"Later." And with that, Malfoy turned and carried on walking towards the dungeons. Lucy instantly followed, keeping up to his pace with easy strides. Malfoy glanced to her one last time and this time when he looked at her, his gaze had softened. Hermione frowned as the two walked together, an easy, acceptable distance apart.

It was odd, on one hand; Hermione hadn't expected the two to hug like she might have done to a 'family friend,' but on the other, she hadn't expected the iciness in either of their tones. There was a wedge dividing them and Hermione couldn't be sure as to why. Still, she didn't want to pry, she was already slacking behind her own house and needed to catch up if she wanted to make sure that no one ended up in Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, rest assured that not all of them will be as long-winded. Unless you like that, in which case I apologise. Please be sure to leave a review, it would mean the world to me. And thank you for reading. x


End file.
